<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Начало дружбы by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060919">Начало дружбы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Об отношениях [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766<br/>Бета: Мадам Суслевская</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Об отношениях [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Начало дружбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766<br/>Бета: Мадам Суслевская</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стук в дверь продолжался уже минут пять. Кто-то явно был очень настойчив в своем желании попасть внутрь. Проснувшемуся Николасу хотелось спихнуть с кровати и отправить разбираться с гостями Вэша, а самому продолжить мирно спать, но из них двоих именно он спал на краю. Богатый опыт подсказывал, что сонный Тайфун потопчется по другу, прежде чем встать, так что безопаснее было бы самому подняться, благосклонно позволяя Паникеру досыпать свои пару часов. Подоткнул под Тайфуна одеяло — скорее чтобы не смущать гостя его голым торсом, чем из заботы к другу — и наспех надел рубашку, даже толком ее не застегнув, зато натянул свои верные солнцезащитные очки.<br/>
— Доброе утро, коротышка. Что-то случилось? — Николас обратился к Мэрил на удивление вежливо, учитывая его раннее пробуждение и настроение прошлым вечером. Впрочем, Страйф всегда отмечала этот странный баланс между тем, как он орал на Вэша и как обходился с ней и Милли — достаточно почтительно, даже несмотря на фамильярные прозвища.<br/>
— Доброе утро, господин Вульфвуд, простите, что так рано, у меня тут... вот... — девушка протянула священнику свою верную печатную машинку, судя по виду, стойко пережившую несколько войн и вот наконец оставившую хозяйку и испустившую дух. — Компания обещала прислать новую технику вместо сломавшейся, но непонятно, сколько она будет идти, а мне в это время все еще необходимо писать отчеты.<br/>
— Мда-м... — Вульфвуд аккуратно взял из маленьких ручек нелегкое устройство и осмотрел. Клавиши были на месте, и на первый взгляд причины неполадки обнаружить не удалось. Однако печатать машинка наотрез отказывалась. — Ну, я посмотрю, что можно сделать, но ничего не обещаю, я все же священник, а не механик.<br/>
— Ничего, я понимаю. — Николас уже собрался закрыть дверь, прикидывая, где у него лежат инструменты, как его остановила чужая ручка. — А можно я с вами посижу? Милли еще спит, и мне нечего делать. — Мэрил из-под длинных ресниц смотрела на Ника, который был выше нее на три-четыре головы, так серьезно, контрастируя с Вэшем, в такие моменты подключающим щенячьи глаза, что священник сдался.<br/>
— Конечно, только ёж еще спит, мне бы не хотелось его разбудить.<br/>
— Да, я все понимаю, спасибо.<br/>
После того разговора о Вэше Страйф часто заходила к Николасу. Поводы находились разные: когда за советом, когда попросить с чем-нибудь помочь, что-нибудь починить, иногда даже просто поговорить — не особо разговорчивый Вульфвуд был прекрасным слушателем, казалось, ему можно рассказать любой секрет и он унесет его с собой в могилу. Но, главное, священник вызывал уважение своим загадочным молчанием. Мэрил он казался опытным странником, благодаря своему долгому жизненному пути имеющим ответы на любые вопросы, какие бы ее не волновали.<br/>
— А, боже, ничего страшного, тут всего лишь гайка открутилась. — Николас только снял дно машинки, закрывающее ее внутренности от посторонних глаз, но проблему уже нашел. — Покрепче закручу, маслом смажу — и должна как новенькая работать, даже лучше. — За масленкой Вульфвуд полез в дорожную сумку Вэша. С его протезом ему точно нужно масло, а насчет поделиться его никто и спрашивать не собирался. Проснется — и поставят перед фактом.<br/>
— Слава богу, — довольно немногословно ответила Страйф, не желая возвращаться к неловкому молчанию, но двух слов едва хватило бы, чтобы его прервать. Девушка, не находя себе занятия, обвела взглядом комнату и остановилась на сопящем Паникере.<br/>
— Вы спите на одной кровати? — не скрывая удивления, спросила Мэрил, вновь оборачиваясь к Нику. Застать врасплох вопросом его не удалось.<br/>
— Да, я предложил, чтобы денег сэкономить. Зато покупаем в два раза больше спагетти, — задорно ухмыльнулся Вульфвуд, закрывая крышку починенной машинки и передавая ее обратно хозяйке. — Готово, проверь, работает ли. — На удовлетворительные щелчки клавиш священник ответил довольной улыбкой. — Ну все, иди, я еще пару часов поспать хочу<br/>
— Спасибо большое, — так же вежливо улыбнулась Страйф, взяв машинку двумя руками, дождалась, когда перед ней вежливо откроют дверь, и вышла. — Ой, господин Вульфвуд... у меня в сумке завалялась целая бутылка высококачественного виски, приходите, отблагодарю за вашу помощь. Можете и господину Вэшу предложить.<br/>
— Всенепременно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>